


Day 15 - A Thousand Words

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Frot, M/M, Memories, Photographs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard not to dwell on old memories. But sometimes it’s much better just to make new ones.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 15: Photographs</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 - A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/92151685944), which totally looks like younger New Orleans-era Ty to me.

Zane pulled a small box out of the bedroom closet and opened it quietly, pulling out what he’d been looking for. He sighed, running his fingertips across the photo for what felt like the millionth time. At this rate it would be worn through before Ty even realised it was missing. Assuming he hadn’t noticed yet. It was entirely possible he knew Zane had it, and found it amusing or something.

It was an old Polaroid, faded with age and worn around the edges. In it, a younger Ty with much longer hair and a scruffy half-beard stared boldly into the camera. He wasn’t quite smiling, but he looked like he was fond of whoever had taken it. Probably Ava. There was something oddly intimate about it. Zane had found it in one of the boxes of things Ty had squirreled away over the years, and before he’d even realised what he was doing he’d tucked it into a pocket.

He took it out every so often, always in private, and found himself thinking fondly of that side of Ty, of their brief but fateful meeting in New Orleans so many years ago. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift towards loose, half-formed fantasies of what could have happened that night.

Zane was startled out of his daydreaming by strong hands around his waist, a broad chest pressing against his back, a whiff of Old Spice surrounding him. Startled, he fumbled and tried to shove the photo back into his pocket, and he felt Ty chuckling quietly against his back.

“Uh, hi. You startled me.”

“Mmm, I am aware.” Ty pressed a kiss to the nape of Zane’s neck, and Zane sighed softly. “I know what you have there.”

Zane flushed, strangely ashamed of having been caught.

“I noticed it was missing months ago. I don’t mind.” His voice was quiet and steady, his breath tickling the back of Zane’s neck. “What is it about that photo that you like so much?”

Zane half-shrugged, as much movement as he was capable of with Ty draped across his back. He felt Ty’s chin digging into his shoulder as they both looked down at the photo. “It was in New Orleans, wasn’t it?” he mused, his thumb running over Ty’s face.

Ty nodded, digging into his shoulder again. “Ava took it. Can’t remember what we were doing.”

“You look…” Zane paused, trying to come up with the right word. “Not happy, exactly. But content.”

Ty wormed his way around Zane’s body, carefully tugging away the photo and slipping into Zane’s arms. Without thinking, Zane hugged him tightly. Every brush of skin against skin set something off deep inside of Zane, and he wasn’t sure what was so different about today.

Ty smiled up at him gently. “Not everything down there was an act. I could have been okay there, I think.” He ran his hands up and down Zane’s arms, dragging his fingers. “You know, aside from all the undercover stuff.”

Zane chuckled, and Ty kissed his chin gently. He reached up, cupping Ty’s jaw with one hand and held him in place as he brushed their lips together.

“You looked hot then, baby.”

An amused huff escaped Ty’s lips as they pulled apart. “You sayin’ I don’t look hot now?”

Zane narrowed his eyes, trying to look stern, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Yeah, you do. But more important… you look _happy_ now.”

“Oh god, you sap.” Ty smirked, slowly walking backwards towards the bed. Zane followed him without even thinking. “I am though. I never even thought it was possible to be this happy.”

Zane shoved him gently and they toppled onto the bed in a heap. He braced himself up on his elbows, face hovering over Ty’s, close enough to feel his warm breath. “Now who’s being sappy?”

Ty leaned up, closing the gap between them and kissing Zane. Whatever had been simmering slowly between them caught fire as Ty’s tongue delved into his mouth. Zane moaned softly into the kiss. He felt Ty’s hands cupping his ass, pulling their bodies together.

“What’s…” Zane gasped out as Ty nipped on his lower lip. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Just thinking what we could have had back then…” Ty groaned, rolling his hips. Zane was in a pair of flannel pyjama pants and Ty was wearing some ratty cut-off sweats, and Zane could feel how hard and hot Ty already was through the few thin layers of cotton. His own cock filled out as Ty kissed him again, hot and hard and messy.

Shifting all his weight to one arm, Zane reached up with his free hand and curled his fingers through Ty’s hair, tugging gently. He pulled away and gasped for breath before murmuring gently against Ty’s ear.

“It wasn’t the right time. I wouldn’t change anything, baby. Not if it meant possibly not having this, not having what we’ve got today.” Zane groaned, rocking his hips against Ty’s, grinding their cocks together through their clothes. He felt Ty fumbling, scrambling to free their erections. There was no lube around, but Zane couldn’t wait. At some point their gentle, teasing make-out session had turned frantic, and he was dizzy with it all. 

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks, dragging them together. As he did, Ty bit down on the soft skin where his neck and shoulder met, and Zane moaned sharply. He bucked, grinding them together as he did so. The head of his cock slid against Ty’s, slicking them both up with precome.

Zane stroked them both eagerly, squeezing the bases of their cocks together and causing Ty to shudder under him. Ty’s hands were tugging Zane’s shirt up, exposing him and roaming aimlessly over his back and shoulders. They were kissing each other sloppily, tongues and lips dragging over stubble and jawlines, occasionally meeting each other. Zane wasn’t sure how he’d ended up so painfully turned on, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Feeling Ty tense up under him, Zane increased the pace of his hand, squeezing tightly. He dragged his lips across Ty’s jawline and nipped at his earlobe as his hand rolled over the heads of their cocks.

“That’s it, baby. Let it go.”

Ty cried out and stiffened, his whole body arching up off the mattress as his orgasm rocked through him. Zane felt pulse after pulse of come flooding between them, his grip on his own cock slipping. He groaned, face buried in Ty’s shoulder as he kept stroking himself, fucking his fist and rutting against Ty’s softening erection. Ty held him tightly, murmuring gentle and incoherent endearments that drove Zane over the edge. His own climax was short and sharp, one solid jerk of his hips that set his body trembling.

Chuckling, he wiped his hand on his pyjama shirt and rolled onto his back. Carefully, he tugged Ty’s shorts up and shimmied back into his own pyjamas.

He kissed Ty’s cheek gently and stared fondly at his profile. Ty sucked in a deep breath and opened one eye, staring sidelong at Zane.

“Enjoying the view?”

Zane ran a hand down Ty’s chest, smoothing out his rumpled t-shirt. He was probably smiling like an idiot, and he didn’t mind in the least. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Ty mumbled. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He closed his eyes again and threw one arm over his forehead.

Zane chuckled and realised that in the furor of their lovemaking the Polaroid had disappeared somewhere. It was probably caught in the bedclothes or on the floor somewhere. He smiled and shrugged slightly before leaning over and grabbing his phone off the bedside table. He snapped a picture of Ty looking blissful and rumpled and totally, happily sexed-out and saved it.

Ty opened his eyes again. “Did you just…” He squinted at the camera.

“Pretty sure I was just doing what you told me to.”

“Mm, yeah. Fair enough.”

Zane studied the photo. It was worlds away from the old Polaroid. Ty was older now, more filled out and a bit worse for wear around the edges, but the bliss on his face was undeniable. He rolled over and found the old photo, stuffing it in a drawer in the bedside table.

“Don’t think I’ll be needing that one any more.”

Ty just huffed contentedly and rolled onto his side, resting his cheek on Zane’s shoulder.


End file.
